This invention relates to covering systems for external structures, and more particularly to a roof cover for pergolas or similar structures.
Many houses have open patios and decks that are used for a variety of outdoor leisure activities, such as entertaining, barbecues and so forth. Free-standing structures, such as pergolas are also a popular feature. Pergolas are conventionally constructed using vertical posts or pillars that usually support cross-beams and a sturdy open lattice cover. Some pergolas have climbing vines that are trained to climb the pergola cover, while other pergolas remain uncovered, that is spaces between the cross beams and latticework remain open.
While the outdoor activities can be conducted in uncovered patios and partially covered pergolas, it is very desirable to have a cover over the open patios, decks, and pergolas that can be closed to protect the users against the sun, rain, and other weather-related conditions. Provision of shade as protection against the sun is particularly important in view of the known links between excessive exposure to sunlight and various skin cancers, especially in those regions of the world affected by depletion of the ozone layer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide open structures, such as verandas, pergolas, and other suitable structures, having roofs that may be easily opened or closed, depending upon the prevailing environmental conditions. Previously known arrangements for providing closable coverings include retractable awnings. However, retractable awnings may not be suitable for use with free-standing structures, such as pergolas, arbors, and the like.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a system employing rotatable louvers or slats that can be manually or mechanically operated particularly for use with outdoor structures, such as pergolas.